Running Back, Like Always
by Elle Mariet
Summary: After a fight with Kagome, Inuyasha finds himself being comforted by Shippou, who has some interesting points. Rated M for Inuyasha's mouth.


So, although I'm in the midst of a story-yet-to-come, and I'm suffering from Writers Block (Which comes with a bad cough.) I thought a few One-shots would get me on track!

**READER BEWARE: **I am NOT a Kikyou fan, if you haven't read my other fanfic Dear Kikyou., I dislike her 100%, she's a no good sniveling hunk of clay. I made her look semi-okay in A Christmas Carol., but that's as far as I go.

Me: NO, KIKYOU, YOU DON'T GET INUYASHA. OR THE HAPPY ENDING. OR THE PUPS. *slaps hand away*

Kikyou: Well what DO I get?

Me: Hm... *ponders* Nothing.

Kikyou: I don't get anything, at all? *angry face*

Me: No.. No, you don't.

Kikyou: You son of a bit-

Me: ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT. BACK INTO THE CLAY POT YOU GO. AND THIS TIME, I'M NOT LETTING YOU OUT FOR A SNACK.

DISCLAIMER: Lets put it this way from reading above, if I owned Inuyasha & Co. I'd have killed Kikyou off in the most painful, gory, dramatic, laugh-my-ass-off way possible. No questions asked.

* * *

"Go to hell, Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she stamped her foot in a fit of rage, then leaped into the bone-eaters well to return to her era.

"Keh. Whatever bitch." Inuyasha said from his sitting place; a tree branch high up from a strong thick tree.

He was about to go into his usual sulking routine for a few hours, then go fetch Kagome and force her back to the Feudal era, when Shippou interrupted his thoughts.

"What did you do this time? Tell her she's ugly again?" He asked bounching into view.

Inuyasha snorted, "No, asshole. And it doesn't matter anyway, it was her fault and that's all there is to it."

"Oh yeah, just like every time."

"What do you mean, every time?" He grabbed the Kitsune by the neck and pulled him close to his face, nose to nose.

"Uh, heh, Inuyasha let go!"

"Does she tell you that? Say it's always me thinking she started it?"

Shippou squirmed free of Inuyasha's grasp and scrambled to a far away branch, still in ear-shot. "No! She doesn't!"

"Good, woman wouldn't dare lie and blame me."

"Ya know, if you were nice to her once in a whil- no scratch that. If you were nice to her all the time, you'd have better luck with her staying longer."

Inuyasha's left ear twitched. "Really?" He asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Oh yeah, I heard Sango talking about it to Miroku. Said that a girl finds more reason to stay if she's treated well." Shippo told him with a grin.

"Shut up, you don't know anything." The embarrassed Hanyou retorted angrily.

"Believe it or not, Inuyasha, but I do. I pick up on a lot if you didn't notice."

"Oh I notice alright..."

"Well then what's the problem?"

Inuyasha absentmindedly twirled the rosary beads around his claw. "I don't like peopl- demons telling me to run my life."

Shippo stifled a giggle, but hopped over to sit on Inuyasha's knee. He crossed his legs and sighed, then rubbed his chin thinking of a less-sarcastic way of telling the Hanyou on how to treat Kagome with a little respect. _'This wont be easy.'_ He thought.

"It's not telling you how to run your life, stupid. Think of it this way; if you treated Kagome like she wasn't at the bottom of you're foot, she wouldn't be so eager to return home. She'd want to stay, to be around you. If you keep treating her this way though, well I don't think she'll be around much longer, truth be told."

Inuyasha huffed. "Yeah right, Kagome wouldn't run off home for good. She knows she has to help find the Jewel shards."

"I don't know, she's been really pissy lately. And you know how girls are when they're ble-" Shippou began, but was cut off with a sturdy blow to the head by Inuyasha's fist.

"What the hell was that for, jerk?"

"For talking about that."

"Talking about what?"

"... You know..."

"No, what?"

"What you just said!"

"About?"

"ABOUT KAGOME ON HER GOD DAMN WOMAN-TIME!" He bellowed out. Few birds had taken out of trees, flying for recovery after Inuyasha's yell. The shocked half demon's eyes grew large and growled at the laughing kitsune.

"I shoulda known better than to talk to you, Shippou." He said before jumping out of the tree.

Shippo jumped off the branch after him and caught up to him as he was making his way down the path, to Lady Kaede's village. He stayed a few feet back, smart enough to know not to go near an angry Inuyasha unless you wanted some serious ass kicking.

"No, dumb ass! I didn't mean it! Come back Inuyasha!"

"What do you want?"

"To help!"

"How do you think you're gonna help, besides making it worse?"

Shippo jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulder as he continued walking. "What about Kikyou?"

"Keh. What about her?"

"Well, how did you treat her?"

Inuyasha stopped silent. "That's different."

"How? Kagome's a reincarnation. Just spill already."

"Kikyou was different then Kagome, she wasn't so damn stubborn. And she was calm, and didn't yell at me every five minutes."

"Do you still love Kikyou?" Shippo asked uneasy. It was clearly not a comfortable topic to be talking about.

"N..No. Not like before, I sort of got over the past when I wanted her. She's not the same anymore."

"Only cause she's a Clay pot." Shippou mumbled.

"What was that?"

"She's clay! And soil! We could use her to make our vegetables grow!"

Inuyasha then started laughing. "Vegetables eh?"

"Look, that's not the point. Kikyou might have been more calmer then Kagome, but she sure as hell isn't better then her. Kagome is the best thing that ever happened to you, she loves you for you, and you know that more then anyone!"

He let that sink in, pleased with his work. Triumphantly, he waited for a responce, but was shaken off as Inuyasha plucked him from his shoulder and started running the opposite way from Lady Kaede's village.

"Where are you going, stupid?" He yelled after him.

"To apologize to Kagome, what else? And don't tell no one about it!" Inuyasha said before dissapearing into the well.

Shippo smiled, proud that he, a mere fox demon had brought the human in Inuyasha out, and like any other boy in love; running back to the girl of his dreams to win her heart back. At least, until their next fight.

READ&REVIEW!


End file.
